Confession Through Possession
by Maria65
Summary: Incediana has been possessed by a demon from Alucard's past and this demon's know his weakness. Alucard feels distraught knowing another Envoy of his has been taken by a demon...yet this demon seems to want more than just having a vessel. What happens though when Incediana breaks free? Maria, Incediana to me, Akane and Hiyami belong to taffybratz. Rated T for violence.


Maria, Akane, Hiyami, Andre, Anya...everyone in the Kingdom stared in horror as fire continued to spread throughout the Kingdom, explosion's continued to shake the foundation's; their eyes fixated on one woman. Her black hair, pulled into a bun was stained with blood as her armor had cracks running along the crimson splattered steel that was blue in color. Her normally bright blue eyes were red, the whites turning black as the demon that attacked took control of her, turning her against them. Alucard wasn't too far away, standing beside his Queen as he and the rest of the Eidolon's were ordered to fight against the demons that had been summoned, most of the Eidolon's were currently getting the citizen's to safety. 

_'How could I let this happen again?'_ Alucard thought, his red eyes swimming with sadness and anger, seeing his Envoy become overtaken by a demon. It reminded him too much of what happened to Incedia, his previous Envoy that he had killed with his own hands. _'Incediana…'_ He thought sadly, sorrow filling his being as he watched her stare back at them, even a fire consumed her body, showing her rage. Unaware of them all, Incediana was within, fighting to regain control of her body trying to break the demon's hold on her. She didn't care if she died...she didn't wish for them to burden themselves with ending her life...especially Alucard.

 _'He's already had to end one Envoy's life, his own Envoy...I won't let him feel that pain again!'_ Incediana thought, yet she smirked at them as her red eyes glowed. "Heehee, the wretched woman still fights for control, eh?" She questioned herself and Maria growled, gold eyes turning blue as she stalked forward, bringing her weapons up. "That so-called 'wretched woman' just so happens to be a friend, one of my Envoy's and I won't let you hold her any longer!" Maria shouted as her dress transformed into her armor that shimmered as she charged the possessed Incediana. 

"Akane, Hiyami!" Maria shouted as she lunged at Incediana, clashing her swords against the woman's axe. Akane and Hiyami knew what she wished and turned toward Andre and Anya, Anya was holding Arianna in her arms as Darius, who was behind her was holding Marianne in his arms. "You all need to get out of here, get those children to safety, Andre protect them!" Akane ordered him before turning toward Maria, Alessa beside her as the two ran to help Maria bring Incediana back to normal. 

Andre growled, wanting to protest but seeing Hiyami's glare sighed, nodded and ordered Anya and Darius to follow him with the kids as he left; glancing at his cousin one last time. _'Please Incediana, return to us.'_ He thought, before disappearing around a corner. Alucard growled and had his weapons appear before charging Incediana as well but the woman was smart, dodging his swings; she kicked Maria into Akane before jumping back to avoid Hiyami's scythe. As she did, she slammed her axe into the ground, breaking the ground and causing them all to stumble but a purple and black circle appeared under her before a swarm of demons came from the circle. 

"Kill them!" Incediana shouted as her red eyes continued to glow as a sadistic grin overtook her face. Maria gasped as she was slammed into the castle walls by a demon bird who crowed at her. Akane gasped as she saw the attack before dodging a barrage of bullets from what seemed to be a demonic gunslinger. Hiyami growled before summoning her own demons, the ones most loyal to her that wouldn't feel the oppression from the other demons. As she did she was tackled to the ground by a demonic wolf, she struggled to keep the demons jaws from locking around her as she tried to stand.

Sachi, Alessa and Alucard all gasped before Alucard ordered Sachi and Alessa to help them while he dealt with Incediana. The two young Eidolon's were reluctant but obeyed and helped their Envoy's and Hiyami while he turned toward Incediana. Incediana chuckled, red eyes showing nothing but malicious intent. "Looks like you must kill again Alucard." She stated and Alucard froze, red eyes wide...what? "Seems like no matter what happens, you always have to kill your Envoy huh?" She questioned and Alucard felt himself go rigid...was this the same demon who…? "Yes, taking over Incedia was fun all those centuries ago; if I remember right, you refused to take another Envoy after her death as you feared the same would happen again." She responded and Alucard felt his world shatter. 

"Not that it mattered as after Incedia, her reincarnation didn't appear until Incediana was born. Talk about a few centuries I had to wait." The demon possessed Incediana replied with a cruel smile...the demon knew Alucard and Alucard knew the demon. "Akatosh." Alucard growled out, eyes turning dragon-like. Incediana chuckled before laughing cruelly as the realization dawned on Alucard; the same demon that overtook Incedia centuries ago was the same demon that overtook Incediana before him. Akatosh, a demon known for enjoying taking over Envoy's, specifically female Envoy's if Alucard remembered correctly.

Growling, Alucard charged with more ferocity than seen before; his swings were wild, his swords clashing against the blade of the axe as his anger overtook him. He would free Incediana even if it cost him his life! "Let her go!" Alucard demanded as he swung again, this time cutting her left shoulder. Akatosh/Incediana growled in pain, before swinging the axe at him but he was able to dodge before he struck with his hand, ripping the sleeve off...he saw no symbol on her arm. Demon's usually marked the person they took control of, no matter their race; but it seemed Akatosh hadn't placed his mark on her arms as demon's usually did.

"Undressing her Alucard?" Akatosh questioned with a smirk, Incediana's voice had taken on a slightly deeper tone, a seductive tone hidden within and Alucard growled threateningly. Swinging again, he ripped the other sleeve off her shoulder seeing the same result; making him more agitated. Where had he placed his mark? If Alucard could find the mark, then he'd be able to help his Envoy in battling the source of the corruption. Another way to weaken the hold was the cut the symbol or break it, it was like a ritual circle on the ground, ruin one thing or break a line and it's useless. 

"Looking for...this?" Incediana questioned as she undid her armor and pulled the leather down to reveal where an odd, demonic circle lay against her skin...right over her heart. Alucard felt his heart stop and eyes widened, Akatosh was trying to lay claim on her heart?! "You see Alucard, I have been after the reincarnation's as well, the more lifetimes a soul goes through, the stronger the person gets before the soul is eventually lead to Aura Kingdom or Pandemonium." Incediana responded before grinning wickedly. "Of course I plan to have her at my side in Pandemonium, I also plan to prevent her soul from leaving my side." Incediana responded and Alucard felt his blood boil. 

Alucard struck again, roaring in anger as he transformed, slamming Incediana into the ground; both Alucard and Incediana felt the demon tighten his hold on Incediana's soul. Her soul screamed in pain, Alucard flinched as he felt the pain through their bond...they were closer than he thought. Growling, he threw Incediana into a building, breaking the house yet she simply jumped to her feet and swung her axe at him; the blade cutting into his skin, making him roar in pain as he kicked her away. 

He snapped at her as she lunged at him, barely catching her as her axe made contact with his neck and he roared in pain before grabbing her and slamming her into the ground again. Before she could move, his tail slammed her back down before he used his powers to try and free the demon's hold on her soul. The hold on her soul tightened and he roared in pain as he heard Incediana's voice scream within her soul through their bond, she was doing what she could to break free. "Release her!" Alucard roared, he reverted back to human form and his hand glowed purple as he grabbed Incediana's head, his eyes glowing red as he transferred his consciousness and the demon's to Incediana's soul. 

**Within Incediana's Soul:** Alucard looked around, seeing where he was and then seeing Incediana was before him, chains were wrapped around her; covered in purple cracks. She looked to be unconscious but Alucard knew better, she was putting all her focus into breaking the chains around her. Alucard flew toward her before a barrier appeared, throwing him back and he growled as he saw someone was before the barrier. The person stood, grinning darkly at Alucard; glowing red and black eyes, dark skin, with large black horns, black wings and a black spiked tail. He was wearing black pants with what seemed to be a robe that was opened and hung at his waist...his chest exposed that was covered in wrappings. Red and purple lines ran through his body like vein's. 

"Akatosh." Alucard growled out again, glaring at the demon...no...the fallen clan member before him. Akatosh had previously been a clan member as well, except he had fallen millennia ago; Alucard was the one who sent him to Pandemonium himself! "Hello Alucard, been awhile since we last met." Akatosh said, getting into a battle stance. "Release Incediana." Alucard said as he brought his swords out, fist against blade, dragon against dragon. "Never." Akatosh said before he charged Alucard and the two roared before clashing, Alucard saw he was wearing metal gauntlet's. 

Incediana slowly seemed to waken as she opened her eyes, hearing the sound of metal on metal, growls and snarls traded back and forth. As her vision came into focus, she looked up, seeing that Alucard and the demon inside her were fighting. As she looked around the black wasteland that seemed to represent her soul currently, she noticed it was darker than normal, this wasn't a good sign...it meant the demon was winning. She looked at the chains binding her to pure darkness and began to struggle against them, trying to break them and free herself from the darkness that was trying to consume her.

She freed a leg and put her weight on it to try and give herself more leverage against the bindings. The demon, Akatosh looked down, gasping as he saw what was happening; growling, he kicked Alucard away before diving toward Incediana. "Incediana!" Alucard shouted and dove down as well, trying to stop Akatosh. Incediana gasped as she looked up, a hand wrapped around her throat, keeping a tight hold. "I will not release you woman, understand that." He snarled out before Alucard slammed into him, throwing him away. 

"Alucard!" Incediana shouted in relief, happy to see him. Alucard looked at her and grabbed the chains, pulling on them, trying to break them. He succeeded in one link before Akatosh slammed into him, making Alucard growl threateningly as he transformed, snapping at Akatosh. Incediana used that as a distraction to try and break the chains more, using whatever method she had to try and free herself. She had to help Alucard! _'Please, power of Gaia, help me protect those I care about, those I love.'_ She thought before looking at Alucard as her eyes shined blue. _'Help me protect Alucard!'_ She thought determined, before the chains began to glow and break slowly. 

Akatosh heard clanking and spun around, catching Alucard's attention as they saw the chains break, one by one as a blue light emitted from Incediana's position. "What?!" Akatosh shouted in outrage, about ready to dive back down to mark her when Alucard caught him in his jaws. "Release me!" Akatosh shouted, glowing red. Before Akatosh could do anything, a blue beam of pure energy hit him, making Alucard release him before he looked down, over at Incediana to see she had been freed.

He heard Akatosh roar loudly and glared at the demon, before flying before Incediana and blowing fire at Akatosh, stopping him. Incediana glared at Akatosh as well, her body glowing blue again as it severed the link between her and the demon within her. "Get out of my body!" She shouted and everything began to glow blue as Akatosh roared in anger and Alucard with Incediana smiled. "I'll see you outside." Alucard said before he faded away and Incediana awoke. 

**In the Real World:** Incediana felt herself flung backwards, her back making contact with a pillar in the city of Aura Kingdom. "AH!" She cried out in pain and fell down, before looking up with blue eyes as the red melted away. Before her stood Akatosh, the demon panting heavily as it stared her down. "Wretched wench, how dare you!" He growled out, moving to strike her when a fireball hit him, making him stumble back. Standing before Incediana now was Alucard, who was growling threateningly at the demon before him.

"Don't you dare take another step toward my Envoy!" He snapped out, his eyes in their draconic state, he had transformed back into his human form it seemed. Akatosh growled, obviously unhappy with the turn of events. Alucard growled and charged forward, slamming into Akatosh and allowing Incediana to regain her breathing. She stood on shaky legs, still getting use to having her body back before she swung her axe a few times; smiling softly as she felt normal again. She looked ahead as she heard two roar's and saw both of them transform into their dragon forms. 

Akatosh was dark purple, his horns curving forward and cracked while jagged black and red lines ran along his body and his tail was spiked making her cringe. His wings were as large as Alucard's and his eyes were a glowing purple color, as if daring Alucard to fight him. Alucard roared, once again in his draconic state before slamming into Akatosh, bringing him to the ground, making a crater in the city. Incediana wobbled a little, not use to the force and still feeling woozy before she looked around, seeing the damage to Aura Kingdom and she sniffled...had she...done this? 

"How do you like what you've done?" A voice said and Incediana gasped, looking at Akatosh as he grinned at her, purple eyes glowing in pure darkness. "This is all your work." He said and Incediana felt her heart shattered. "Don't listen to him Incediana, you had no control!" Alucard shouted, growling as he struggled to keep the fiend down. "Heh, do you wish for her to lie to herself? Ignore what she's done?" He commented and Incediana looked to the ground, tears leaking past her eyes and rolling down her face, hitting the ground. 

"You mean what you made her do?!" Alucard retorted, making Incediana look up as Alucard defended her. "You made her do this, she had no control!" He shouted, clawing into Akatosh's neck, making the fiend roar in pain. "You did this to her, you're the true evil; not Incediana!" He shouted, biting into the dragon's neck. Akatosh roared and kicked him away, charging and slamming into him, pushing Alucard to the ground. "Alucard!" Incediana shouted, standing and charging forward with her axe ready.

Akatosh turned toward her, breathing out black flames before Alucard slashed at him; claws raking across the demonic dragon's chest, spilling blood. Akatosh stumbled back afterward, before swinging his tail toward Incediana, who gasped as she tried to jump back yet Alucard blocked the attack for her, glaring at Akatosh. "I won't let you hurt her, ever!" Alucard shouted, bringing his scaled fist down on Akatosh's chest after he charged. Akatosh tried to snap at him but failed as Alucard quickly dodged and snapped in return, nearly clipping the demonic dragons wings.

Incediana watched with wide eyes...after everything she's put Alucard through, the insults, the accusations, the distrust and the anger...why did he still protect her? She didn't know why? "Are you doing this…" Akatosh wheezed out as Alucard pinned him. "simply because she's **HER** reincarnation?" He asked and Incediana froze as did Alucard. "What?" Alucard growled out, glaring at Akatosh. Incediana looked to the ground...was it simply because she was the reincarnation of his previous Envoy's, of the people important to him? Did he protect her because she was the reincarnation of his love...Incedia?

"I don't do this because of that reason." Alucard began, transforming back to human form, catching her attention. "I do this...because she's important to me." He said and her eyes widened in shock. "She may have hated me, she may have mocked me and scolded me...but…" Alucard brought a sword out, drawing it back. "no matter what, I will always love her." He stated, eyes burning with passion. "I don't care that she's their reincarnation, of all the past ones in my life; I love Incediana for her for being herself!" He shouted, stabbing the sword into Akatosh, making him roar in pain. 

Incediana clasped her hands over her mouth...Alucard...loved her?! "Incediana is Incediana; not Incedia, not Inkador, she is simply herself." He said, withdrawing the sword as Akatosh reverted back to his human self, bleeding. "I love her as she is, she doesn't have to pretend to be someone else...all I want is her safety and happiness." He stated, bringing the sword up one last time. "Something you tried to steal." He said, before stabbing the sword into Akatosh's head...killing him. Akatosh's body went limp as black flames surrounded him, bringing his body and soul back to Pandemonium.

Alucard watched before sighing in relief, body sagging in exhaustion before he looked at Incediana, flying over and looking at her in concern. "Are you-?!" Alucard couldn't finish as Incediana launched herself at him, hugging him tightly as tears ran down her face. Alucard didn't know what to say but he slowly relaxed, wrapping his arms around Incediana in return and slowly rubbing her head. Her body shook with sobs as she realized not only the danger she was in, but also the pure relief that her feelings were actually returned.

Alucard had an inkling to her feelings, knew she cared about him more than normal; he knew she was slowly coming to trust him...though it always seemed like something was hidden from him...something she didn't want him to know. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at her and she gave a slow nod, before she looked up. He gently wiped her tears away, hating the vulnerable look in her eyes. He had seen it one too many times and every time he saw it, in Incediana, his heart broke. "You're not hurt?" He asked again, wanting to confirm she was one hundred percent okay. Incediana nodded, before she cupped his face and he rose a brow...wondering what she was doing. 

"To know...after all this time that my feelings were returned," She gave a small smile as she leaned toward him, "I would've done this some time ago." She finished before kissing him...and his eyes widened. She...was kissing him?! Alucard had known her feelings for him were changing but he never expected them to grow this much! He had seen her changes; she was more gentle around him and wasn't as insulting as before, she constantly worried about his well-being and she even teased him in return when he teased her. She pulled away but Alucard didn't let her get too far away; he cupped her face himself and kissed her deeply, making her gasp and blush and her eyes widened...before slowly closing.

She leaned in more as he moved one arm to her waist, holding her closely. "Ahem." A voice coughed making them pull apart, blushing heavily and turned to the left. They saw Maria there with an amused smirk, Akane looking ready to burst with joy, an annoyed Hiyami, an angry Andre who was being held back by Anya and a few shocked others. "While I know you two would like to continue your little make-out session," Maria began in a teasing voice and they both gulped, "we have some fixing and rebuilding to do." She finished, grinning at them. 

"So please, save this little love feast for a different time and not in front of the kids please." She said, pointing to Arianna and Marianne, both whose parents were covering their eyes. Both Envoy and Eidolon blushed even more before moving away and rubbing their head awkwardly...they didn't think anyone would notice. Maria noticed their flushed reactions and chuckled, amused at their embarrassment before everyone split up to help rebuild Aura Kingdom and get things working together with the Cube of Gaia still safe and everything repaired.

 **Later:** Alucard was in one of the many rooms in the recently fixed castle with Incediana asleep in his arms; the damage was minimal so there wasn't too much to fix. Maria was still currently using the Cube of Gaia to place a shield around Aura Kingdom, she wanted nothing like this happened again. He looked down at Incediana and gently pushed some hair aside, kissing her forehead and making her mumble, pushing against him more. Alucard smiled, caressing a cheek before looking up and closing his eyes. _'This is what you wanted...isn't it...Incedia?'_ He wondered, before wrapping his wings around his beloved and closing his eyes to get some sleep. He felt a warmth spread through him as though some confirmation from the afterlife, as if to assure him that he was correct...this was meant to be.


End file.
